Season 16: Part 13/Transcript
Part 13 '' (The heroes are seen fighting through numerous Basher Bots. They finally reach the Safehouse, but their horrified by what they see.) '''Cloe:' The Safehouse! Jack: NO! IT'S ON FIRE! FUCK!! Brody: MICK!!!! (Numerous Basher Bots arrive. Suddenly...) ???: SILVER NINJA STRIKE! STEEL SLASH!! (Mick arrives, morphed, and destroys the Basher Bots. The Prism emerges from the burning wreckage. The Ackechi Siblings, Nathan, Lexi and Wallflower Blush arrive.) Mick: Don't worry, I have the other three crystals. Great to hear you have the fourth. We need one more. Cloe: That's the plan. Nevada: Guys, we're no longer safe here. The Safehouse is a total loss. Brody: Where do we go now? Nevada: There's a place in the Arctic. We'll take you there. (The heroes leave, with the Safehouse still burning in the background. Later at the Arctic base...) Cloe: Danny.... (Cloe looks at Daniel's unconscious form with sadness and tears in her eyes. She suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder. She sees Catherine) Catherine: I'm... I'm not really sure what to say. I'm still not sure I have the right to say anything. But... Its... Its gonna be okay. Cloe: ...... (Hugs Catherine) Thank you. (Catherine is surprised by the hug. But she soon slowly returns it. They then hear the sound of someone clearing their throat. They look and see Nevada) Cloe: Oh! Hey mom. Nevada: Hey sweetie. Sorry if I interrupted. I had to check on you. Cloe: I'm... okay I guess... Seeing my childhood friend and boyfriend try to kill me and kiss another girl did hurt... A lot. Nevada: I'm so sorry honey.... I wish I could have stopped that bitch... Catherine:..... Nevada: (Looks at Catherine) So. Looks like you and I finally get a chance to speak now. Cloe: Mom please- Nevada: (To Cloe) Its okay. I just need to say a few things. (To Catherine) When I first about you from Tommy, I just... Could not believe it. You thought it was a good idea to experiment on beautiful angel, who you had given birth to. When I first heard that, I wanted to rip you to pieces. Catherine: I don't blame you... Nevada: But I meant what I said before Lothor captured you. If Cloe could forgive you, I trust her judgement. Catherine: (Tears up but still manages to smile) Now I'm glad Calvin got Cloe away from me all those years ago... Cause she ended up in the care of such wonderful parents like you. Nevada: Speaking of Calvin: We've already informed him that we saved you. Once this the threat of the Dazzlings is done, we'll bring you to him. If that's what you want. Catherine: Calvin.... Even in spite of all I did to him, that man still wants me with him. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as him.... But yes. If he's willing to forgive me, I would love nothing more then for us to start over. (Cloe smiles at this moment between her two mothers. Meanwhile in another part of the base...) Lexi: Sorry I wasn't around earlier guys. I had to go check on a friend I made. Wallflower: Yes. I'm sorry if Lexi being away caused any problems... Jack: Don't worry its all right. I'm glad to see you and Lexi friends. Wallflower: Me to. When I saw that giant planet Lexi made in Canterlot, I just had to meet her. Lexi: And I'm glad to find another lover of nature like me. Jane: Just don't start summon plants to eat us. Nathan: Whoa! When did you get here!? Jane: Since you guys came back. Cal and the others wanted me to bring the Ebon Hawk back to the base. Marion: I'm glad to see you're all right Jane. Jane: Same here. (Looks over at David) Oh boy... (The group sees David look at Kapralov Alexei Maximovich) David:..... Kapralov: It has been sometime David hasn't it? David: Yeah it has. I still hasn't forgotten how you took me and my friends hostage. Or what you did to Jarod. Kapralov: How is the Krogan anyway? David: '''Fine. He should be back on his feet soon. '''Kapralov: So he'll make a full recovery? Impressive. David: But let's talk about you. Why aren't you in prison? Kapralov: The woman Agent Nevada made me a deal. I help stop the fool Lothor, save that girl's birth mother, and help stop the Dazzlings, and I'm allowed to go free. David: .... Normally I wouldn't want your help. But we aren't in a position to refuse someone as strong as you to help us. Kapralov: No. You are not. (The two stare each down for a moment but say nothing else. Suddenly Mick, Tommy, Cloe, and the others all enter the room) Mick: The Sirens controlled the mob that set fire to the Safehouse. They were throwing molotov cocktails. Now Redbot and I managed to get out and I was able to morph in time to help you. Brody: I'm very glad you two made it out alive. Redbot: Indeed. Tommy: Glad you're okay, Mick. But right now, I have some bad news. Morgana is back. She's about attack Bikini Bottom. If we leave now, we can head her off. (Cal arrive.) Cal: Everyone, I have good news! I found someone to fill in Daniel's role as E10 Blue while he's recovering. (Everyone looks at the entrance. Tommy smiles upon seeing who it is. Billy walks in.) Tommy: Billy. Cloe: Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger. Billy: Hey guys. (Tommy goes up to Billy and the two long time friends share a hug) Tommy: Its good to you old friend. Billy: Same here Tommy. Jack: Wow another ranger vet and he's joining our team. Juniper: That's amazing, right David? David: Yeah it is. (Cloe then holds out Daniel's morpher and looks at it for a moment. She sighs and walks up to Billy) Cloe: Daniel's power morpher. Billy: (Takes the power morpher) I'm sorry about what happened... I hope you don't mind me filling in for him. Cloe: (Sad smile) Hey, if anyone had to take my boyfriend's place, even if only for a little bit, I'm glad its the original blue ranger himself. Billy: Gotta say, it has been awhile. (Puts the power morpher) Vignette: Well at least we have a full team now, right? So that's a relief. (Gets elbowed by Jane) Ow! Jane: (Whisper) I know friendship is new to you, but remember, Daniel is Cloe's boyfriend, and she's going though an emotional time right now. Vignette: ... Sorry... Levi: Its okay. We all make mistakes. Juniper: Everyone, we should get moving. Morgana could reach Bikini Bottom at any moment. Nathan: Yeah! I owe that sea witch some pay back for what she did to Marion! (Marion ends up blushing and covers her face with her hands, but she cannot help but smile at Nathan for saying that. Outside of Bikini Bottom, Morgana arrives with three Spikeballs.) Morgana: Finally. I can invade this city without those Knights interfering. Spikeball: Of course since they're short one member! Morgana: And this city is easy pickings since they took that stone from me! Forward!!! (Suddenly, the Zords arrive and the heroes jump out.) Billy: Time's up, Morgana! Morgana: WHAT!? You Knights!? Why must you always get in the way!? (Looks at the group) And where's that prince!? Billy: I'm filling in for him. Hope that's all right. David: You ready to do this guys? Juniper: Ready David! (The E-10 members and Billy all morph into their E-10 forms) Marion: You won't get the drop on us this time Morgana! Morgana: Oh won't I? Billy: Let's do it, guys! (The heroes fight the Spikeballs guarding Morgana. Tommy, David, Brody, Marion, and Billy fight Morgana. Calvin and Hayley block one of the Spikeballs with chains. Levi arrives.) Levi: STORM STAR! NINJA LIGHTNING ATTACK!!! (Calvin and Hayley jump out of the way while the storm cloud forms above the Spikeball, who then gets electrocuted and destroyed. The rest of the heroes fight the other Spikeball. Cloe uses as psyblast, weakening the Spikeball. Preston and Sarah put their Morphers into Blade Mode.) Preston and Sarah: BLADE SLASH!! (The second Spikeball is destroyed. The heroes regroup to destroy the last one.) Cloe: Alright, guys! Last one! Calvin: NINJA BATTLE MORPHER! BOW MODE! Levi: GOLD NINJA BATTLE MORPHER! BLASTER MODE! (The other E10s ready their blasters.) Rangers: ARROW BLAST! Levi and E10s: STAR BLAST! (The final Spikeball is destroyed. The others are seen fighting Morgana. The heroes regroup and face Morgana.) Tommy: You're washed up, Morgana!!! Morgana: Not just yet! MAGNABEAM!!! (Sledge's ship fires the Magnabeam, enlarging Morgana.) Morgana: You're the one who are washed up! (Morgana attacks the heroes, but they jump out of the way.) Brody: Looks like it's time to break out the big guns! NINJA SPIN!! (Morphs into Lion Fire Mode) LION FIRE RED! Lion Fire Zord Star! Lock in! Ninja Ultrazord COMBINE! NINJA SPIN! (The Ninja Ultrazord is formed.) Brody: NINJA ULTRAZORD! READY! (Mongana pulls out a giant trident like weapon) Mongana: You Knights have gotten in my way for the last time! Today the world will see who the true ruler of the seas are! Brody: Don't bet on it! (The Ultrazord engages Morgana in clashing their weapons with Morgana's trident. Down below, Tommy, The E-10 and the rest of seen watching the fight unfold) Billy: Wow. Its been a long time since I've seen a Zord fight. Vignette: Come on Levi! You got this! Nagisa: No way Morgana can win this fight. (True to Nagisa's word, Morgana is seen knocked back by the Ultrazord) Morgana: BLAST IT!! How can I...? (Takes notice of the heroes on the ground) .... All right you fools! Let's see you win at this!! (Lifts up a tentacle) David: (Notices this) Oh crap! MOVE!! (The other heroes turn and start moving away from the tentacle after it slams on the ground. While it didn't hit anyway, the resulting force of it hitting the ground causes the heroes to be knock back a bit. Marion is seen hitting the ground) Marion: (Groan) That was... (Gasp) (Marion notices Morgana's hand reaching toward her, she gets up and tries to run but it grabbed by Morgana. She screams as she's lifted up in the air) Cloe: MARION!!! Sarah: She's got Marion!! Morgana: So Knights! You still feel like fighting back now that I got your friend!? (Holds up Marion in front of the Zord) Give up now or I'll crush her! Calvin: (Growl) How dare she! Morgana: So you thought I was washed up?! Well not this time! Today, I WIN!! Nathan: HEY! MORGANA!!! (Morgana looks down and notices Nathan) Morgana: Well if it isn't the little pirate wanna-be! Nathan: GET YOUR DAMN DIRTY HAND OFF MY GIRL!! Marion: Huh??? Morgana: Oh how cute! So she really WAS your girlfriend! And she said you two were just friends! Maybe I'll crush you both so you can die together! Nathan: Don't bet on it! You forget Morgana! We are under the sea! Which mean... I have the advantage. (Nathan begins to use his power of control the water. He launches his arms forward and suddenly Morgana finds herself hit in the face by large amounts of water) Morgana: GAH! What!? How are you- (Morgana's unable to finish as Nathan continues to attack Morgana with more and more water. Finally an attack becomes to much and Marion goes flying out her hand. Marion begins to scream as she is sent upward and begins to fall. She closes her eyes and prepares for the ground. But suddenly, Nathan riding a current of water, grabs Marion in a bridal carry and lands on the ground) Marion: (Whimpering but slowly opens her eyes) ...Huh?? N...Nathan?? Nathan: Are you all right Marion? (Though it can't be seen due to her helmet, Marion begins to blush) Marion: I... Yes... Thank you. (Nathan smiles at Marion, happy she's all right. Marion also begins to smile while blushing) Morgana: YOU DIRTY LITTLE PIRATE!!! (Nathan notices Morgana about to attack with another tentacle so he jumps out of the way while still holding Marion) Nathan: GUYS! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! FINISH HER OFF!! Calvin: Begin final attack! NINJA SPIN!! (Summons the Ninja Super Steel Blaster) NINJA SUPER STEEL BLASTER! ENERGIZE! Rangers: NINJA ULTRAZORD BLAST! FINAL ATTACK! (Calvin fires the blaster, the Ultrazord fires at Morgana, delivering a final blow.) Morgana: NO!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!! (Morgana is finally destroyed.) Brody: SHOW'S OVER! NINJAS WIN! (Nathan is still seen holding Marion. Marion demorphs.) Nathan: We did it. We finally beat her. Marion: (Blushes) Yeah. We did. (The two hug. Back at the Arctic base, the heroes return. Mick looks at the screen.) Brody: Mick, what's wrong? Mick: Adagio is sending strike forces to every Order installation in the Multi-Universe. She just came back from the past with German Soldiers accompanying her. David: I know it's not what we do, but... We need to go on the attack now! Adagio is tracking down our friends and their bases and they're gonna destroy them and take their personnel with them. (To the E10s) Guys, it's time we put this to bed once and for all. Billy: I'm afraid we're gonna have to. Zordon said to never escalate a battle unless the enemy forces you. But... we shouldn't do it alone. Tommy: That's right. That's why I'm in all the way. Brody: We didn't come this far to lose to them. We'll go, too. (Someone arrives. It's Tempest.) Tempest: I'm in. I heard about the Prince, and I think it's time I joined you. I'm doing this for him. Brody: Great to hear, Captain. We'll need all the help we can get. Mick: Brody, call your Dad. I'll get in touch with Ryuko and Satsuki. David: Alright. But we'll need a plan for a counter-charge. Tommy: I can handle that. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts